


Dinner for two

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, homemade dinner, homemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After a long day having to talk to sponsors, having his photo's taken and basically working without being on the Ice, Victor is on his way home, where Yuuri has promised him a homemade meal.Reminiscing the meals he got in Hasetsu, Victor can't wait to see what he got prepared.Except, Hasetsu is not where Yuuri learned how to cook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my 365FF challenge

Walking down the streets of his Hometown, Victor feels some of the stress of the day slip of his shoulders. He knows Sponsors are as much a part of the job as is everything else, but they can be so tedious. And once the photo's were being made he had to be very clear that he didn't care about artistic opinions, he was not going to take off his ring. A part of him wished he could have gone training with Yuuri today, nobody there minds them wearing their rings. He slows down for a bit and looks down at his hand, if he flexes his fingers he can feel the ring rub against the leather of his glove. He loves that feeling, he loves that ring but most of all he loves the man that put it there.

Thinking of Yuuri, he had gotten a text between shoots from him, he had said they had made it a short day at the rink and that he was going to make dinner. Which came as a bit of a surprise to Victor. Till now they either made dinner together, mostly meaning Yuuri cut and diced everything and Victor would cook, bake or grill it. And on late days, they get either take-out or go out. So this is going to be the first meal in Saint Petersburg that Yuuri made on his own. Wonder if he is going to make some Japanese dish, probably Katsudon as it is his favorite and Victor has to admit, it's also one of his. He wonders which of his parents had taught Yuuri to cook as they are both so skilled in doing so.

His mind wonders back to his first week in Hasetsu, he felt so out of place at first. But Yuuri's family had made him feel right at home, and when they came back from the GPF, they were so supportive when he told them he was going to take Yuuri with him to Russia. He turns the corner to his street and looks at the building he and Yuuri have their apartment in. His love brought life into those walls. Victor quickly licks his lips, he can practically taste the savory flavors of the Japanese cuisine. All the while going up he goes over every dish he's had and wonders if Yuuri can even get all the ingredients he'd need. Maybe Mila and Yurio helped him find a shop to get them. 

He puts his key in the door, unlocks it and steps into the apartment. The smells rolling in are great, and nothing Victor had been preparing for. He just stands there in the doorway sniffing for a minute. What ever is it that he is smelling. There are two very distinctive smells and he can't be certain. It smells great, though. Victor steps into the living area, and finds their dinner table set romantically for two. Yuuri even thought about putting a single rose in a small bottle. 

"Victor? Is that you?" Yuuri steps into the hallway. His hair damp from the steam of cooking, his face splattered with sauce droplets. But what nearly guts Victor is the light blue homemaker Apron that states 'It's the Pie or me'. They did not have that one before. Thank the heavens Yuuri is wearing his clothes under it."I timed it just right. I made a Fettuccine Alfredo, with a zucchini lasagna and an Crostata to finish with." 

Victor sits down at the table. A bit in shock of the food placed in front of him. Yuuri takes off the apron and seats across the table. From all the dishes in the world, these would have been some of the last ones he would have thought of. He lifts up his fork and takes a few bites. Damn, it is good. Who taught Yuuri to make these? He had said he never dated but this is relationship food, right?

"Yuuri, who taught you how to make this? It is fantastic." Victor tries to keep his voice pleasant, but he really needs to know. Yuuri looks up, very pleased at his compliment. 

"Celestino did. He firmly believed that his skaters had to be able to make good meals for themselves. After all, living at a campus in America meant we were being very exposed to junk-food and Italian food can be made for a decent price especially if you chip together as a group." Yuuri smiles. 

"Then I'll be certain to sent him my regards tomorrow." He takes Yuuri's right hand and places a kiss on the ring. "Tonight, is for us."


End file.
